polandball_madeup_countriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Terminology
This page is for the Terminology of the PBMUC world. Anschluss Originally a Nazi propaganda term used to refer to the annexation of Austria into Nazi Germany, it is used by Germany and Reich when taking clay of other countries. This is displayed when the former features characteristics of the latter It is mostly used by Potsanball,Jakaloball and the Potsani and Jakalon Empireball. Börk Börk is a meaning-less word that came from The Muppets Swedish chef, It was supposed to sound Swedish-like and nothing else. In this Polandball wiki, the börker is Nasa Islandball as his word for food is börk. SOME EXAMPLES OF THE BOOK OF BORK '''written by Nasa Islandball * Janthaball - Mascot Mascot * Letotiball and Helestonball - Togoa Togoa * Notraball - Meh Meh * Nasa Islandball - Börk Börk * Anay Islandball - Mas Mas * Potsanball - Kesla Kesla Exclamations/Swearings This includes a countryball when is of gets angry or is of stuck. The most common one is Kesla which is f**k in the Potsani language. Some examples of them are: * Potsanball and other Potsani speaking countries - Kesla! * Jakaloball - Joks! * Anaymosaball and other Anaymosan speaking countryballs - (Die you) Leta! Polandball grammar Can into This is describe that a certain country/countries can achive something * Potsanball and Jakaloball can into huge empire and colonisation * Selsideball can into independence * Gtagball can into northern country * Jakiahball can into border all country in of his continent * Hajaball can into long coastline Cannot into Opposite of can into * Touball and other landlocked countries cannot into sea * Selsideball cannot into sea Laughing Some countryballs have different distinctive laughs. Heres a list: * Potsani speaking countryballs - '''MAHA * Notran speaking countryballs -'NOK' (Ne-k) * Anayan speaking countryballs - MON * Asuion speaking countryballs - KES * Pretty much all countries - HA or LOL Ere See here for more information It means ''Er. ''It originated from the book called Atticus Claw Goes Ashore. It only appears in the wiki creator's comics. Gallery Firecrackerblock 2.png Firecrackerblock.png Barack'ol.png After World War 4.....png Zeguball.png El Hispanoplanetório.png Aru-1811.png Aru-1839.png World War 4.png Pink Eye Updated.png 2019 (1).png Planet Wormate with names.png An War map game.png Maldonado.png Everenes.png Planet Kaid.png Sign that indicates the town of Temepa in control of Selside which indicates it's dangerous.png Demokolend Flag.png Askranis.png Cho.png Planet Joko with names.png Children History Book page talking about Selside Rebels.png Selside.png Wiki-background Notra.png Jesa.png Zärkendau.png Alt Map 1.png Bombball-0.png Firecrackerblock 2.png Firecrackerblock.png Barack'ol.png After World War 4.....png Zeguball.png El Hispanoplanetório.png Aru-1811.png Aru-1839.png World War 4.png Pink Eye Updated.png 2019 (1).png Planet Wormate with names.png An War map game.png Maldonado.png Everenes.png Planet Kaid.png Sign that indicates the town of Temepa in control of Selside which indicates it's dangerous.png Demokolend Flag.png Askranis.png Cho.png Planet Joko with names.png Children History Book page talking about Selside Rebels.png Selside.png Wiki-background Notra.png Jesa.png Zärkendau.png Alt Map 1.png Bombball-0.png Firecrackerblock 2.png Firecrackerblock.png Barack'ol.png After World War 4.....png Zeguball.png El Hispanoplanetório.png Aru-1811.png Aru-1839.png World War 4.png Pink Eye Updated.png 2019 (1).png Planet Wormate with names.png An War map game.png Maldonado.png Everenes.png Planet Kaid.png Sign that indicates the town of Temepa in control of Selside which indicates it's dangerous.png Demokolend Flag.png Askranis.png Cho.png Planet Joko with names.png Children History Book page talking about Selside Rebels.png Selside.png Wiki-background Notra.png Jesa.png Zärkendau.png Alt Map 1.png Bombball-0.png Firecrackerblock 2.png Firecrackerblock.png Barack'ol.png After World War 4.....png Zeguball.png El Hispanoplanetório.png Aru-1811.png Aru-1839.png World War 4.png Pink Eye Updated.png 2019 (1).png Planet Wormate with names.png An War map game.png Maldonado.png Everenes.png Planet Kaid.png Sign that indicates the town of Temepa in control of Selside which indicates it's dangerous.png Demokolend Flag.png Askranis.png Cho.png Planet Joko with names.png Children History Book page talking about Selside Rebels.png Selside.png Wiki-background Notra.png Jesa.png Zärkendau.png Alt Map 1.png Bombball-0.png Firecrackerblock 2.png Firecrackerblock.png Barack'ol.png After World War 4.....png Zeguball.png El Hispanoplanetório.png Aru-1811.png Aru-1839.png World War 4.png Pink Eye Updated.png 2019 (1).png Planet Wormate with names.png An War map game.png Maldonado.png Everenes.png Planet Kaid.png Sign that indicates the town of Temepa in control of Selside which indicates it's dangerous.png Demokolend Flag.png Askranis.png Cho.png Planet Joko with names.png Children History Book page talking about Selside Rebels.png Selside.png Wiki-background Notra.png Jesa.png Zärkendau.png Alt Map 1.png Bombball-0.png Firecrackerblock 2.png Firecrackerblock.png Barack'ol.png After World War 4.....png Zeguball.png El Hispanoplanetório.png Aru-1811.png Aru-1839.png World War 4.png Pink Eye Updated.png 2019 (1).png Planet Wormate with names.png An War map game.png Maldonado.png Everenes.png Planet Kaid.png Sign that indicates the town of Temepa in control of Selside which indicates it's dangerous.png Demokolend Flag.png Askranis.png Cho.png Planet Joko with names.png Children History Book page talking about Selside Rebels.png Selside.png Wiki-background Notra.png Jesa.png Zärkendau.png Alt Map 1.png Bombball-0.png Category:Important Pages Category:Terminology Category:No Percent